Invader Miz
by Lily Bookmarks
Summary: Miz is a wannabe Invader who hitched a ride to Earth. With no way out, she grew lonely. When she goes to Skool and a summer camp, however, all that changes when she meets Zim and Dib. Stupid summary is stupid, rated T for harm to the Dib human. R&R because I am lonely and need input.
1. Camp

Invader Miz

BY LILY BOOKMARKS

CHAPTER 1

"Hi Skool? Are the people here really that bad at spelling?" I asked myself.

Oh yeah, I have to explain to the dirt children reading this who I am.

My name is Miz, Invader Miz, or at least I would have been an Invader. Sadly, I was not selected to participate in the Great Assigning, I was too short. Angry and acting on impulse, I hitched a ride on a random Invader's ship and wound up on the dirt sphere you humans call Earth. With no way out, and only a home maker and a defective SIR unit, who insisted on me calling her RIG, to keep me from going insane. Although RIG was defective, we managed to cobble together pathetic disguises, enough to pass for you ignorant worms. In order to obtain information about this dirt sphere, I attended " Hi Skool". This is where we pick up on my story.

"Class, we have a new student today. Her name is Miz." the teacher introduced me. I just stood there, wearing a waist length blond wig, a black backpack to disguise my PAK, and bright green lenses, no precaution was made to conceal my green skin. I looked out on a group of small humans. Out of all the kids, two stood out. One had what appeared to be a black scythe for hair, and the other also had green skin.

I took my seat, which was right next to the green boy. There was something off about him.

"Today we're going to learn about outer space, and how it will eventually implode in on itself." the teacher said.

"Well, this is an odd subject to start learning about." I thought to myself.

"The universe is just doomed. Doomed... doomed...doomed..." her voice trailed off as I unfocused my brain. I looked over to the scythe boy, and realized that he had an enormous head. His eyes darted suspiciously towards me.

"Okay, am I the only one that sees two aliens sitting in class?" he said. The kids looked around, not aware of my existence.

"Right there!" he said, and pointed at me. I remained calm.

"That's no kid! She's an alien! Just like Zim!"

I simply looked at him with a bored face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Explain your green skin!"

"It's a condition I have."

"Oh really? Is part of said condition having no ears?"

I put on a sad face. "Yes."

CHAPTER 2

"What is this toxic waste?" I wondered out loud, as I poked the little green orbs on my lunch tray with a fork. It smelled horrible. The humans called them "Beans".

"What's the matter?" said a familiar voice. I looked up, and saw the scythe haired boy in front of me. "Scared of BEANS, space girl?"

I gave him a slightly annoyed look. "Scared, no. Not a big fan, yes." I said, and pushed the tray away.

"Oh, just one more, then. Why so scared?" he egged me on. He was really starting to tick me off.

"Did you just hear me, or did my words not get through that thick skull of yours? I don't like beans. Will you leave me alone?"

"Listen here. I know what you are, and I'm not gonna stop until I see you in an autopsy table. You want to conquer the Earth, just like Zim over there."

He pointed to the other green skinned boy, who was also poking his beans with a look of disgust on his face.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong with you, or why you hate me and Zim, but I have no reason to ever want to take over this planet. Your efforts would be wasted, anyway."

"Ah ha! So you admit to being an alien!"

"I never said that. Now go away before I punch you."

We stared off, and you could feel the electricity in the air. Neither one of us would back down. The bell rang, ending our stareoff.

"This isn't over." I said.

CHAPTER 3

At last, the final bell rang. I walked out the front door of the "Hi Skool", although some humans opted for the windows. How odd. I had just made it out of the parking lot when I heard a familiar nagging voice.

"Miz!"

I turned around, and saw the scythe haired boy. Why wouldn't he leave me alone?

"Maybe your disguise fools everyone else, but I'll prove them otherwise." he said smugly.

"No one would believe you." I said, trying to mask the knot in my gut that told you something bad was going to happen.

"They will if I bring you to them without your disguise." he said, running in front of me. He held out a pair of handcuffs.

"And what pray tell are those?" I said sarcastically.

"Alien sleevecuffs. Guarnteed to render alien lifeforms unconsious."

"How do you know they work if you've never found an alien before?"

A sadistical smile crossed his face. "I'm gonna find out right now." he lunged for me, but I kicked him in the gut and ran towards my house.

CHAPTER 4

I was running for my life from a maniacal 16 year old. I ducked in and out of alleys, doing everything to avoid him. I eventually found my way back to my house, or at least I thought it was my house.

A muffled 'INTRUDER!' came from the back room.

"RIG? Is that you?" I asked. Instead, a little blue eyed SIR unit came from the direction of the cry.

"Wait, you're not RIG! Where am I?" I gasped, out of breath.

"Do you like waffles?" The SIR unit asked.

"Umm, I guess."

"Come on, waffle lady! Master wants to see you!" It said, changing subjects quickly and leading me towards an elevator disguised as a toilet. It was now obvious that another Irken lived here.

"GIR! What did you drag in off the street?" The owner of the base yelled when he saw me and "GIR".

"Master, she's on our side!" it said, and yanked off my wig, revealing my double curled antennae.

"Hey! Give that back!" I yelled.

"So you ARE Irken after all. I had my suspicions." he said, red eyes narrowed. "Sorry, but the Earth is mine to destroy, and I already promised the moon to GIR."

"What is it with you people and suspecting me of taking over the world? I just want to go home!" I yelled.

"It doesn't matter. Leave this base and stay out of my way." He said, and GIR gave me my wig and escorted me outside. I wandered the streets until I found my real home.

CHAPTER 5

_The Next Day, After Hi Skool_

I punched the scythe boy in the gut, and dragged him behind a corner of the building.

"I told you to leave me alone! What's this buisness of soaking me in water?" I said, soaked. Unlike most other Irkens, I was not born with an allergy to water, but I hated getting wet all the same. I wasn't allergic to meat either. I held him against the wall by his collar.

"I-I was just trying to prove you weren't human!" he said. Thank you Captain Obvious.

"Well, here's a tip: unless you want to get pummeled, don't."

"Put the Dib stink down." said a familiar voice behind me. I turned, and saw the green boy. I let "Dib" down, and he scurried away in panic.

"Are you the same Irken I met at your base while I was hiding from that 'Dib' creature?" I asked.

He glanced around, then whispered in my 'hair', "Yes. Are you the same Irken that wandered into my base?"

"Yep. My name is Miz, and you?"

"Zim."

"And you like the Dib human?"

"Of course not! I despise him!" he said, but his eyes, no matter how fake, told a different story.

I put on a sadistic smile. "I think this could be the start of a wonderful friendship."

CHAPTER 6

_Next Day, In The Classroom._

"...Doom...doom...doom..." our teacher rambled on, though I wasn't paying attention. Apparently, all this education drone talked about was doom.

Something hit me on the side of the head. I opened the balled up piece of parchment, and found a crude drawing of me on an autopsy table, having my guts pulled out. Stupid Dib human. I pulled out my own piece of parchment, and in five minutes, I had a very detailed replica of the picture, but with reverse roles. I crumpled it up and threw it at the Dib human.

"...Doom...doom...doom. Go home now." the teacher said, and the bell rang. I scrambled for the exit, grabbing my fake backpack.

As I walked home, I was aware that the Dib human was following me. Once again, I took evasive action, ducking in and out of alleyways. I briefly passed Zim's house, and waved at GIR, who was looking out the window at the time. I finally arrived at my house: 35 Crimson Circle.

It was a large house, but not to large. It was purple, and had two bay windows on each side.

"RIG! Where are you?" I said. My orange defective unit came crawling down the spiral staircase that led to the attic.

"Master!" she squeaked. "Guess who made COOOOOOOOOOOKIEEEEES!"

"There's no time for that! Put the base into lockdown mode! We can eat cookies later."

Her eyes briefly flashed a crimson red.

"Yes, my lord!" she said, and pushed a button on the cold storage unit the humans called a 'fridge'. The door was reinforced, and just in time. The Dib human started pounding on my door. I manned the laser turrets, which were disguised as pink flamingos. With one push of a button, I had his bum smoking and off my lawn.

The base was safe, at least for now.

CHAPTER 7

_Next Day, At Hi Skool_

Today was the worst day of my education.

I was stuck in between Zim and Dib at lunch, who were arguing like smeets. It was really getting on my nerves. After 5 minutes of this, I lost my nerve and did the only thing I could think of.

"HEY! WHY DON'T YOU TWO MAKE OUT ALREADY?" I screamed at both of them. "Honestly, you two are like an old married couple!"

Both species shot their heads at me, their faces adorned with crimson blushes, and started stammering.

"Oh, don't give me that! I can see it in your eyes, Zim! You two may THINK you have nothing in common, but that's clearly not the case."

"What do you mean?" Dib said.

"Ever heard the expression 'More than meets the eye?'"

"No."

"'Looks can be decieving?'"

"No."

"'Everything is not what it seems?'"

"Nope."

"What's wrong with you?" I said.

"Oh, I've heard that one!" the human said. I smacked my hand against my forehead. This human was dumber than I thought, and he was considered the smart one. Either that, or that giant skull of his was thicker than I realized.

CHAPTER 8

_Several Weeks Later, After Hi Skool Got Out_

"I'm sorry, RIG! But bringing you on this trip is just too reckless." I said, shaking her off my foot.

"But master!" she whined.

"No buts. I'll see you in a week." I said, and walked out the door.

_At Bus Stop_

I shrugged my duffel bag off my shoulder. This field trip was a three week trip to a camp where we would 'embrace the outdoors'. Whatever, I was just in it for the Archery course they offered. I figured I could at least scare the Dib human while there. I saw the bus for the camp pull up, and Dib rushing to the stop, soaked in the rain. He glared at me.

I walked out into the rain, with only an umbrella to shelter me from the rain.

Suddenly, I felt extra weight pulling me down. I looked down, and was shocked to find Zim clinging to me, wet and sizzling. Remembering that I would not be affected by the rain, I gave him my umbrella and used my duffel bag to shelter myself.

Upon sitting down, I realized that there was only two seats left in the padded bus, and Zim and Dib were the last ones to get on. They would have to sit together. However, I was not about to give up my seat, because that would mean conversing with the Dib human. I decided to instead weather out their screams.

Bad choice.

CHAPTER 9

_10 GRUELING Hours Later_

Oh god, make it stop! Those two had been going at it for more than 10 hours. I was tempted to smack one of them upside the head and knock him out. I had snapped multiple times, which drew the attention of everyone else on the bus, and tried everything to drown out their irritating voices, but to no avail.

"Oh, just shut up already, if not for your own sanity, then for everyone else's!" I yelled. Like every other time, they didn't notice. I took a piece of parchment, scribbled 'SHUT UP!' on it, crumpled it up, and chucked it at Dib's head as hard as I could. Another bad choice, because what I witnessed next would forever scar me and spark my curiosity at the same time.

The parchment must have hit some pressure point on the Dib human's head, which was about a one in a million chance, or with such force that it pushed both species' faces together. I quickly snapped my head in the other direction, not wanting to witness the fallout of the impending apocalyptic reaction. On the other hand, I wondered how far I could push this newfound romance.

"What have I done?" I thought to myself, as the bus pulled up to the camp.

"...Zim, Dib, and Miz will be in cabin L." the counselor said. "Enjoy your stay."

"I can't believe I got put in a cabin with the Dib human." Zim muttered.

"First of all, I'm right here." The Dib human said, annoyed. "Second, I don't want to share a cabin with the likes of you two either. Third, would you rather spend three weeks with Willy?"

We all shuddered. "Willy..."

Cabin L was a long walk from the main site, about a half mile. On the outside, it was a large, woodsy log cabin with a giant "L" on the front. The site was very woodsy, surrounded by needled and flat leaved trees. Slowly, I opened the tinted sliding doors.

And so it begins.

CHAPTER 10

"What the heck..." I muttered. Cabin L was very different on the inside.

Inside, the whole room was red velvet, with a single bunk bed, also red. The cabin had a porch, which looked out onto the shimmering blue lake.

"I call top bunk!" I shouted, climbing up onto said bunk and throwing my duffel bag up there.

"But there's only two beds." Zim said.

"Well, I guess you two will have to SHARE." I said menacingly. Both paled at the thought.

"Oh stop it! Theres plenty of room in the bed for the both of you to keep a distance and get a good night's sleep."

The two looked at me with distain. I smiled in pleasure. I told you I was going to push this romance thing far.

"...Fine." the two muttered.

"Good. Now come on! The marshmallow roast is about to begin!" I said, and rushed out the door.

CHAPTER 11

_At Campfire_

The roast began at about 9 PM, as the humans stated. We sat around a billowng flame and cooked little white puffs of sugar called marshmallows. While some preferred their marshmallows burt to a crisp, I preferred them golden on the outside. When I bit into one, the gooey center spilled out, filling my mouth with gooey sugar. I was on my third marshmallow, when I noticed something odd. Some kids were putting chocolate and crackers on the outside. Curious, I tried this method, and discovered the S'more.

I was looking around, and notices another odd thing. Zim and the Dib human were voluntarily sitting next to each other. Last time I checked, the two hated each other, but here they were, roasting marshmallows side by side. If I hadn't known better, I would have said that they were friends... or even more than that. I smiled to myself. Maybe this whole romance thing was rubbing off on them.

_Next Day_

I woke up in my bunk bed, refreshed and ready to start the day. Although it wasn't necisary for Irkens to sleep, I made myself do it to appear normal.

I clambered down the ladder, and threw on my disguise. Parinoid, I rifled through the Dib human's bag, and found a camera with pictures of me in my true form. Shifting my gaze to the slumbering human, I deleted the pictures from the camera and threw it back in his bag. I went to push one of my contacts back in, when something moved in my perepheral vision. I turned and saw a sight beyond comprehension.

When I went to bed last night, Zim and Dib had argued throughout the night. Now, the two were curled up in each other's embrace. I shuddered, slipped on my PAK cover, and headed out the door, not waiting for the two to wake up.

CHAPTER 12

_At Mess Hall_

I sat down with my giant Belgian waffle, wondering how any human here could fit the whole thing in their stomach. Waffles were one of the only earth foods that a normal Irken could eat, but I was born with an unusually high tolerance to earth foods. The Tallests said it was a defect. Those bumbling fools wouldn't know evolution if it hit them in the faces, but that's irrelevant.

I was cutting up said waffle, when Zim and the Dib human came and sat down on either sides of me. They were unusually quiet today. Something must have happened last night.

"Are you two okay? You're awfully quiet today."

Both jumped at my voice, but Zim was the first to speak. "Everything's fine." he said quietly. That was just weird. Zim never talked quietly. I shrugged it off and finished my Belgian waffle.

_At Archery Field_

I drew back the arrow, and took aim. It had been an hour since breakfast, and I hadn't seen hide nor hair of Zim or the Dib human. That worried me, because they usually came to me to settle their arguments.

With a thwonk, the arrow hit the target dead center. Maybe "embracing the outdoors" wasn't so bad after all. I reached for another arrow and drew it back, when something startled me.

"Miz!"

I screamed, shot around, and let my arrow fly right into the Dib human's scythe, where it stopped, as if the hair was a solid object.

"Don't scare me like that! You could have died if I had missed!" I shouted at the human, pulling the wedged arrow out of his hair.

"Come on! It's time to switch activities." he said, and dragged me off to the Pool.

CHAPTER 13

_Pool_

There I stood, in a wet suit and goggles, wondering what to expect from this.

"Well, go on alien." The Dib human said menacingly, and jumped in. I looked at the water nervously, and dipped a toe in. The water was warm, and I knew I had to either put up with it, or reveal myself. Slowly, I slid into the water.

Suddenly, my grip gave way, and I slipped under without warning. I swatted at the water with my three clawed hands, and eventually propelled myself back to the surface. Despite popular belief, PAKs are actually waterproof, although I had to hide mine under my wetsuit.

I looked around the underwater world, and saw a bewildered Dib human drift by. Now confident in my swimming abilities, I chased after the human in a game of underwater tag. Water wasn't so bad after all. I batted at the Dib human's back in a desperate attempt to tag him. I finally scraped my clawed hands against his back, and jetted off in the opposite direction. When he didn't follow, I turned back, and was horrified to see him bleeding from three claw marks down his back. I swam back to him, and the water was stained purple with human blood. I scooped him up, and his eyes met mine.

Darting them away, I propelled him to the surface, and carried him out of the building. Irken medicine was his only hope, considering that no one would believe me if I said that I accidentaly clawed his back open.

I had to get him back to the cabin.

CHAPTER 14

_Outside Pool, Heading Towards Cabin L_

I burst out of the door, PAK uncovered, human blood trickling slowly down my arms. Mechanical wings sprouted from my PAK, and I bounded off the ground, flying through the air. I glanced at Dib. He was still consious, which was good. I landed on the porch of Cabin L, my wings retracted, and was startled to hear his voice.

"I have a few questions for you. First, how come you didn't burn in the water?" he stuttered.

"I wasn't born with that allergy. Sit up." I said, and dug out a pink jar of healing ointment. I scooped out a large amount of the goo, and smoothed it gently over his raw flesh.

"Let this sit for about three hours. By then, your scars should be better." I said, putting the jar away.

"Second, why do you have wings instead of spider legs?" he asked.

"I tinkered with the spider legs on my PAK until I turned them into wings."

"Last, why did you help me?" he said.

"I already told you, I'm not like the others. I have no intention of conquering this filthy backwater planet. I just want to go home."

"Why don't you?"

"I have no vehicle, and it has been impossible to get a hold of any parts to build one. This planet's inhabitants have grown on me as well."


	2. Christmas Plot

**Moien!(That's Luxembourgish for Hello) Because AshSpark requested a sequel, and my pact states that I have to satisfy fan hunger, here's another chapter.**

CHAPTER 15

I wrapped up the human's midsection to cover his wound. If anyone knew that this had happened, I would probably be banned from this camp forever. This camp had taught me so much about romance, how it could be warped and hidden in various forms, even in animosity.

It was then that I decided to take this to the next level.

_6 months later_

"Children, in order to fufil some meaning in your worthless lives, the skool board has forced us to host a classroom Christmas party. You will have to decorate the classroom to your liking."

While our teacher might have been miserable about this, a serpentine, zippered grin formed along my mouth. Of course! By hosting a "Christmas party" at my house, I could push this romance farther on. There was only one problem:

I didn't know anything about this "Christmas".

_3 hours later_

"Computer, bring up a source of information concerning the topic of 'Christmas'". I ordered my base computer.

"Yes, ma'am." a female voice radiated from the house speakers. Soon, a page called 'Wikipedia' filled the monitor.

"Christmas, or Christmas day, blah blah blah..." I mumbled to myself, trying to find the customs part of the article. "Ah ha! Customs include gift giving, music, caroling, exchange of cards, a special meal, and displays of decorations, such as a Christmas tree, mistletoe, and holly. Computer, elaborate on this 'mistletoe'". I ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." she said, and the appropriate window filled the screen.

"Blah, blah, blah... Ah ha! In a way that is not currently understood, this may have led to the widespread tradition of kissing under the mistletoe during the Christmas season." I mumbled.

I might have not known much about Christmas, but this was all I needed.

CHAPTER 16

Following these discoveries about mistletoe, I went to a local Christmas themed store and gathered this famed mistletoe, along with purchasing a music player called an IPod and several Christmas themed songs and CDs. I have to give the humans credit, although they are smelly and stupid, their music is second to none.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la, la la la la!" I hummed, as RIG and I hung up streamers of red and green. A ding went off.

"Oh, that's the cookies! RIG, finish up with the streamers and start putting up the mistletoe." I ordered.

Her eyes flashed crimson. "Yes Christmas Lord!" she shouted, and continued to hang decorations. Sometimes I'm afraid to find out what goes on in that insane head of hers'.

Using an oven mitt, I took out the tray of cookies, and scraped them off and onto a plate. They were shaped into a bunch of shapes, from trees to little bells. RIG has also piled on colored sugar, saying that they would be pretty like that.

"RIG, are all the base entrances shut tight?" I yelled out to her.

There was no answer. After I put in the next batch, I looked out to her, and found that she was trying to eat a piece of the mistletoe.

"RIG! First of all, stop eating the mistletoe. Second, are all the base doors shut?" I said, pulling the mistletoe out of her mouth, and pinning it above the base entrance.

"I think so." she said, her eyes returning to their normal orange.

"Good. Put on your disguise. I have a job for you." I said.

When RIG was done with her fighting position montage, she zipped up her little girl costume and came to see me.

"Go down to the local Christmas store and get some balloons. Make sure they're red and green. These Earth moneys should suffice." I took a couple dollars from my pocket and handed them to her.

"RIG, don't get a Brainfreezie, either. That's the next thing I'm going to make, you can have one when you get back."

"Okie dokie!" she said, and left the base. My poor insane robot.

CHAPTER 17

As promised, I finished up the cookies and wrapped them in plastic to preserve them. I was making RIG's Brainfreezie when she walked in the door. She had the balloons in her hand, and I took them from her and closed the door behind her. I did a double take when I saw a knife in her head.

"What the heck? RIG, why is there a knife in your head?" I asked, worried.

"Sue gave it to me!" she said, seemingly unaware of how unusual a little girl would have looked walking home in the dead of night with a knife in her skull.

"Who's Sue?"

"Sue was this tall, skinny man with weird hair shaped like antennae! He looked like this!" RIG said, and drew me a picture of a tall man who looked like he hadn't slept in months. He wore an outfit almost identical to Tak's, but it had a different logo on it.

"So this man gave you a knife, and you stuck it there?" I said, pointing to her head.

"No, HE stuck it there!"

"Okay..." I said. "Anyway, here's your Brainfreezie." I gave her the Brainfreezie and took the knife from her head. I threw the knife on the table, and started to work on flyers. After all the food preperation, it was good to not have to risk my limbs on something.

Across a piece of paper, I wrote:

'Miz's Christmas Party. Christmas Eve, 8:00. 35 Crimson Circle. Wear Christmas clothing. Sleepover, so bring pajamas, a sleeping bag, and a stocking to hang by the chimney.'

I drew Christmas designs on it, and threw it in the copier. 35 copies came out the other end. I planned to disperse these flyers at skool tomorrow.

**(A/N: There's a cameo in this chapter! Guess who put the knife in RIG's head in the reviews!)**

CHAPTER 18

_Next Day, At Skool_

Even though I had made 35 copies, the only two people on my guest list were Zim and Dib. I had figured that they would decline, but my Irken stubornness would eventually win them over.

I dashed into the classroom, exhausted by my trek and heavy flyers. Stuffing most of them into my parcel, I gave one to Zim and one to Dib, then took my seat. After a lesson about some sciency thing, the bell rang and I went to my last class. Dib stopped me on the way.

"You're having a Christmas party?"

"Yes. Can you do me a favor and bring Zim?" I asked.

"Why?"

"I have a feeling that he will reject my proposal. Drag him there if you have to."

As if to confirm the bad news, Zim made his way over to me through the crowded hall.

"Miz, I have decided to attend your 'Christmas' party." Those were not the words I was expecting to hear. I pulled him off to the side for a second.

"That's great! Can you do me a favor and bring Dib?"

"Why on this filthy mud ball would I do that?"

"Because you're friends. And friendship is two friends going to a Christmas party together. Drag him there if you have to."

With that, I rushed off to doom class.

CHAPTER 19

_Christmas Eve, 7:55, making final preparations for love trap, I mean, Christmas party_

"Hurry, RIG! We don't have much time! The party starts in 5 minutes!" I gasped, trying to blow up a balloon, hang a large piece of mistletoe above the door, and flick on the CD player at the same time. The song 'Sleigh Ride' erupted from the player's speakers. I could hear footsteps approaching the house.

One of my two guests knocked on my door.

"RIG! Put on your disguise! We have company." I ordered.

"Yes mastah!" RIG replied, sounding serious, but her eyes didn't change. She slipped on her little girl costume, which had been repaired to have a black stitch where the knife had been. I slipped on my contacts and wig, and opened the door.

As usual, Zim and Dib were arguing about something stupid.

"I just don't see why this 'Sleepover' requires so much stuff." Zim said.

"It's a sleepover! You're supposed to bring a sleeping bag! I can't believe you forgot yours!" Dib yelled.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked.

The two beings looked at me, first with anger, then shock. I smiled mischeviously, then pointed up. They both followed my finger, and Dib turned crimson.

"Eh? What is this?" Zim asked.

"Mistletoe. According to Earth traditions, when two people are caught under it, they must share a passionate kiss. I'm not letting you two in until you kiss passionately."

"I CAN'T KISS HIM!" both of them screamed.

"Okay, then you guys can freeze to death." I said sadistically. I was about to close the door, when Zim pulled Dib into a kiss. I whipped out my PAK's camera and captured the moment before they knew what hit them.

This was going to be the best party EVER!

**(A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Sorry this chapter is so short, but I had to get something out before AshSpark thought I was dead. WAFFLES!)**


	3. Christmas Plot in Action

**(A/N: Moien! I just want to thank AshSpark, demonchaser, all of my supporting ZaDR fans, and even the ones who don't support ZaDR who reviewed this story for the motivation they have given me to squeeze another chapter out of my brain meats. But together, and with GIR guarding my pen drive, nothing will stop us! **

***insert fail evil laugh here as I throw various praise foods out into a crowd of crazed ZaDR fans cheering me on* **

**But enough of my drabble! Let's get to what you came here for!)**

CHAPTER 20

Now renewed, I welcomed the two boys, who were now flushed and probably traumatized, into my humble base.

"I assume you brought the required objects?" I asked them as I closed the door and locked the deadbolt behind me.

"ONE of us did." Dib growled, and glared at Zim. He was still blushing though.

"Hey, there's no need to fight. I was prepared for this." I said, and dug out a red sleeping bag with the Irken Armada symbol on it and hung a matching stocking by the fireplace.

"Is anyone else coming?" Dib asked.

"Nope. It's just a party of three."

As if to 'jinx' it, as the humans called it, my doorbell rang. The instant I opened the door, a green and black blur shot between my legs and clung to Zim.

"Okay, make that four." I muttered.

"I missed you Mastah!" GIR shrieked.

"RIG! I need you to keep GIR occupied during this party." I ordered my unit.

"Yes Christmas Lord!" my little sister shouted, and took GIR upstairs. The two boys looked at me a little weirdly.

"Defective SIR unit?" Dib asked.

"Yep." I said.

CHAPTER 21

_9:15 PM_

"Okay, It's Karaoke time!" I said. "This isn't a christmas song, but it fits the mood here. Feel free to join in anytime!"

For the past hour and 15 minutes, Zim and Dib had been glaring at each other, probably still mad at each other about the kiss.

**(A/N: This is an altered version of 'Loathing' from the Wicked soundtrack I made up called 'Loving'. It describes how I felt when I discovered ZaDR, and how Zim and Dib secretly felt when they met each other. I cut out the ensemble bit because it was very one sided and I was lazy. I take no credit for the original song.)**

"_What is this feeling, so sudden and new,_

_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you._

_My pulse is rushing,_

_My head is reeling,_

_My face is flushing,_

_What is this feeling?_

_Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes..._

_Loving! Unadulterated loving!_

_For your face, your voice, your clothing. _

_Let's just say, I love it all!_

_Every little trait, however small, _

_makes my very flesh begin to crawl,_

_with simple utter loving!_

_There's a strange exhilaration, _

_in such total detestation. _

_It's so pure! So strong!_

_Though I do admit it came on fast, _

_still I believe it can last!_

_And I will be loving, loving you my whole life long!_

_What is this feeling, so sudden and new,_

_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you._

_My pulse is rushing,_

_My head is reeling,_

_My face is flushing,_

_What is this feeling?_

_Does it have a name? Yes..._

_Loving!_

_There's a strange exhilaration, _

_in such total detestation. _

_It's so pure! So strong!_

_Though I do admit it came on fast, _

_still I believe it can last!_

_And I will be loving you forever, loving deeply, truly loving you, _

_My whole life long!"_

As I sang this song, I looked out onto the crowd of two. Zim and Dib were now holding hands! My plan was working!

"Okay, who wants to go next?" I gasped.

CHAPTER 22

_10:00 PM_

"Dib, where's your stocking?" I asked him. It was almost time for bed.

"Oh, I don't have one..." he replied sadly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well, my dad hates santa, so we never really celebrate Christmas."

"Oh. That's okay! I can share my stocking with you!"

"Really? Thanks, Miz!" he said happily.

"That's what friends are for." I said, hanging my green Armada stocking by the fireplace and wiggling into my sleeping bag. Within seconds, I fell asleep.

That night, I dreamt of my horrid past. The day I lost all respect for my rulers.

_(Flashback/dream thingy)_

"What do you mean you won't give me a mission?" I yelled at my unforgiving Tallest.

"You're just too short." Red said.

"You think that just because I'm short, I can't do my job? You know what? I've had enough of this! When I conquer a planet, you can't have it!"

_(End flashback/dream thingy)_

"NO!" I screamed, and shot up in my sleeping bag.

CHAPTER 23

_7:00 AM, Christmas day_

I heard two more screams, and looked towards them.

Sometime in the night, Zim abandoned his sleeping bag in favor of Dib's. The two had shot up, clutching each other's waists tightly. Once they realized this, they let go, light pink dusting their faces.

It finally occurred to me what day it was.

"Hey, guys! It's Christmas day! Do you want breakfast before or after presents?"

A low growl erupted from Dib's stomach.

"I'll take that as a 'before'." I smirked, and walked over to the kitchen, only to find GIR and RIG already on it.

I turned back to say something, but the two had already fallen back to sleep. They were curled up in the sleeping bag, and one of them was lightly snoring. Aww, they looked so cute! Slowly pulling out the camera, I snapped a picture. This was turning out to be a more profitable experience than I had hoped. I got an idea.

When RIG had gotten the balloons, she had also brought home this odd helmet. It was a band with wire hanging forward, and on the end was a piece of mistletoe. Finding this piece of headgear, I gently slipped it on Dib's head. Just in time, too.

The smell of waffles and bacon drifted in from the kitchen. I dashed in, and took my place at the table.


	4. Afterparty

CHAPTER 24

Dib was the first to walk in to a room filled with breakfast foods. By breakfast foods, I meant waffles and bacon.

"Good morning, Miz!" he said cheerily. I had never seen him this happy. Ever.

"Morning, Dib. Where's Zim?"

"Still sleeping. It's funny, he's usually up by now."

I pondered the reasoning of this for about half a second, then came up with a dirty minded conclusion. I snickered, and Dib looked at me funny.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said, and helped myself to a waffle. Just then, Zim walked in, yawned, and sat down. That was it. There was no screaming about how he was almighty, no talking in third person, nothing. To say that it was unusual would be to say that the Pacific Ocean was as dry as a bone.

"Are you two okay?" I asked. They just nodded in response. This was getting flat out weird.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked. Much to my surprise, Zim spit out his waffles in shock, and Dib simply blushed.

"Irkens don't require sleep!" Zim shouted. That's better.

"Whatever you say." I smiled. This just added to my theories.

CHAPTER 25

_Living room_

After breakfast, we opened presents. Dib had gotten a new pair of alien sleevecuffs, and I made him promise not to use them on me. Zim had gotten something that resembled a penlight. I had gotten a set of levitating gears. I had built both of my guests a gift myself.

Dib opened his first. "What is it?"

But before I could answer, he shot Zim with it, and Zim fell into a deep sleep.

"That was a sleep ray. Irkens use it when they want to enter an extended period of hibernation. It induces a disease onto us that is the equivalent of your Sleeping Beauty story; The maiden pricks her finger on a needle, and is only awoken by the kiss of a prince. Irkens shoot themselves with the laser, and only true love's kiss can break the virus down."

"You mean the only way to get Zim back is if you kiss him?"

I shook my head. "No, you have to do it, or it won't work."

"Why me?"

"Because I have a theory. I believe that underneath all your fake hatred of each other, you are deeply in love."

"That is..." he started, but seemed to think about it for a second. "...true."

I smiled. "Well, what are you waiting for? Tell him."

Once, just for that moment, I saw real joy in his eyes. He leaned down, took Zim's hand, and pulled him into a kiss. Zim woke up immediately, but didn't pull away for a good 5 minutes. I just smiled on the sidelines.

It was good to be me.

CHAPTER 26

_Sledding hill, 10:00 AM_

"Well, get on." I said. The two just looked at me incredulously.

I had formulated this brilliant plan after watching the two make out. I take them on a flying carpet ride, with me being the carpet. Since Irkens could lift ten times their own body weight, I could easily take them both.

"Well?"

Causiously, both climbed onto my back. I spread my wings, and took off flying. I soared above the clouds, and made them curl with a touch of my wings. I whipped them into heart shapes and swirls. I was about halfway through my acrobatic routine when I heard Dib singing a song I was unfamiliar with.

**(A/N: The song here is "Colors of the Rainbow". I do not know the artist, but I don't own the song. That right belongs to whomever wrote the song.)**

"_So dang sure, you wanna look kind,_

_24/7, on my mind._

_All I ever wanted was to be with you,_

_making me feel so brand new."_

Then Zim joined in.

"_I thought I could love no more,_

_one too many times before._

_Now every time I look up to the sky,_

_I got you on my mind."_

The song spoke to me, so I joined in.

"_I thought I could love no more,_

_one too many times before._

_Now every time I look up to the sky,_

_I got you on my mind."_

The two looked at me funny from over my head, so I shut up and let them finish.

CHAPTER 27

By the time I dropped Zim and Dib off at their respective homes, I was singing songs to myself. I was positive that they were in love. Now to test my theory.

I was walking home in the snow, when something unnatural streaked across the sky. It was too large to be a comet. I traced the glow out to the park, where a flaming crater greeted me. Inside the crater was a sight that I never thought I would see.

A crashed Irken Voot.

**(A/N: Another CLIFFHANGER! Will Miz finally escape? What will happen to Zim and Dib after she leaves? Why am I asking you guys all this?)**


	5. 45: Reader Interactive Section

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Moien! I have a little poll here I want the reviewers to participate in so I can write the next chapter, because frankly, I have no idea what's coming next. Answer the following questions in the reviews with a vote and a reason. Reasons determined by jealousy will not count! Answer questions 2 or 3 ONLY IF YOU VOTED THE RESPECTIVE WAY(IE: If you voted that Miz stay on earth, answer questions 1 and 3 only.)**

**Will Miz fix up the crashed Voot and return to Irk?**

**If you said yes, will Zim and Dib be affected, or will they go with her?**

**If you said no, what will happen next?**


End file.
